


Old Wounds

by RedH00d



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and also based on a minor h/c i have, im sorry, mentions of Todoroki Rei, mentions of todoroki enji, this is really short and really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedH00d/pseuds/RedH00d
Summary: Izuku Midoriya asks about some of Todoroki Shouto's scars.





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry thisnis so short its 1:30 am and i wrote this on my phone please end me

“Did they hurt?” 

It was an innocent question. It was quiet, almost a whisper.  
Izuku Midoriya’s hand was ghosting gently over the long, thin lines of raised, pink skin on Shouto’s back. They had been laying together in bed for a while, not saying much but sitting in comfortable silence. 

Shouto thought for a moment, before replying.

“Yeah” was all he said. 

It had been years since he had thought about the abuse that his father put him through.  
The burn scar on his face may have been from his mother, but the burns on his back were from his father. 

Shouto rolled over to face Izuku, sliding his face into his chest so he couldn’t see the tears stinging in his eyes. 

“Sometimes I can still feel it happening and they hurt more.” 

Izuku gently ran his fingers through Shouto’s hair, soothing him. 

“He can never hurt you again, ok?” 

He swallowed. He knew that. He knew that Izuku knew he knew that, but the words seemed to gently rush over him in a wave of reassurance in a way no one but Izuku could ever hope to do. 

“Yeah. I know.” 

Their hands intertwined, Izuku gently kissing his forehead and letting Shouto get the rest he deserved.


End file.
